The biology of bereavement, a risk period for increased drinking, was studied in a group of 19 recently bereaved subjects. Plasma cortisol and ACTH levels were measured in response to an infusion of corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH). Bereaved subjects, when compared with normal controls, had both raised basal plasma cortisol levels and blunted plasma ACTH responses to CRH. These results show that an adverse life event can cause dysregulation of the stress responsive hypothalamicpituitary- adrenal (HPA) axis. Adverse life events are of interest as they precipitate depression and suicidal behavior among alcoholics.